¿Crecer de un Impacto?
by Brenda.Montero
Summary: Primer fanfic sobre la pareja entre las bandas Enjambre x Hello Seahorse! No habían, así que decidí hacer, empezar a hacerlos por mi cuenta. Claro que el apoyo no es mal recibido. Disfrútenlo y esperen más, al igual que tengan algo de paciencia (o.o)U


Enjambre se situaba en una habitación, pensando sobre el cómo sería el último sencillo que sacarían de su disco El Segundo Es Felino. Ya habían acordado que sería Impacto, pero la duda nueva sería el "cómo?"

Los cinco se encontraban pensando, muchas ideas pasaban por sus cabezas pero ninguna parecía buena. Hasta que por la mente de Rafael le pasó algo por la mente.

-Oigan, ¿y si hacemos una colaboración?- Todos lo miraron curiosos sobre su propuesta, menos Luis que estaba sentado en una de esas sillas que pueden girar. Al parecer el ver como el suelo se iba desvaneciendo le entretenia mucho, no ignoraba a Rafael, solamente lo escuchaba.

-¿Colaboración?- preguntó Ángel desde su lugar, donde estaba acostado en una cama pequeña a lado de Javier, donde éste se encontraba sentado. -Sí pues, una colaboración. Que alguien participe al cantar el sencillo. -¿Por ejemplo?- habló Julián pensativo, -¿Conocen a una banda llamada "Hello Seahorse!"?-.

El silencio permaneció en la habitación, a excepción del sonido de los movimientos de Luis.

-Bueno, es una banda que va a flote y su vocalista, la verdad, tiene una voz muy buena y creo que quedaría muy bien con el sencillo. Nos ayuda a nosotros y a ellos también, para que el trabajo que tienen se de más a conocer. Los dos ganamos.- terminó con una sonrisa escondida, esperando la respuesta de los demás.

-No suena tan mal- dijo Javier en voz baja mientras se volteaba hacía Ángel buscando la aprobación.

-¿Y sabes cómo encontrar a la banda?- Preguntó Julián. -No, p-pero puedo investigarlo.- , -¿Y crees que el vocalista quiera participar?- habló Luis, - "la" vocalista.- Luis levantó la vista algo curioso, pero de nuevo la fijó en el suelo, -Yo creo que sí.- dijo Rafael algo dudoso, -Lo mejor sería que investigaras el numero y hables con ellos, a ver si no están tan ocupados como para que participe ella con nosotros, me gustó tu idea.- habló Julián.

Javier y Ángel asintieron y suspiraron al saber que esa pequeña parte ya había pasado. Julián se retiro de la habitación pues tenía que practicar un poco en su teclado, había veces que al hacerlo, de un error, le salía una tonada que le agradaba mucho y que después le sacaría algún provecho. Javier y Ángel salieron a comprar unas cosas, pues ya casi se acercaba la hora de cenar. Rafael se quedó en la habitación junto con Luis, quien seguía en su mente dando más vueltas que en su silla.

Se escuchó como Rafael prendía el ordenador. Se metió a la página que tiene la banda y de ahí empezó a buscar. Comenzó escribiendo en la barra de búsqueda "Hello Seahorse!" donde rápidamente dio con la página. Sonó un rechinido.

-¿Los encontraste?- una voz le habló por a un lado de su cabeza. -Sí, que bien que utilizan el mismo sitio como nosotros.- Luis se trataba de acomodar para poder ver bien el monitor y todo lo que decía.

-Al parecer puedo tener contacto con ellos. Les dejaré un mensaje de que queremos trabajar con ellos.- decía mientras escribía un mensaje hacía la banda. Tratando de ser lo más convincente posible y de llamar su atención sobre el proyecto. Luis se limitaba a leer las líneas que escribían Rafael, mientras pensaba el cómo sería trabajar con alguien más.

_\- - - - -Mientras tanto en otro lado de México - - - - -_

Ya pasadas las 10 de la noche, los tres integrantes se dispusieron a tomar un pequeño descanso, pues habían iniciado desde las 8 y fue constante el ensayo, un respiro no hace daño a nadie. El joven que se encontraba en la bateria, Bonnz!, decidió ir por un vaso de agua. Preguntó a los demás si querían algo similar, donde la joven contestó asintiendo la cabeza, a diferencia del otro, Oro de Neta, que se negó y que si se le ofrecía algo, él mismo iría por ello.

La joven se encontraba de frente de Oro de Neta, sentada en una pequeño asiento, tratando de normalizar su respiración. El joven se encontraba también sentado, con la diferencia de que éste estaba en su laptop revisando sus redes sociales y también la de la banda. Al ingresar a la página se percató de que había un mensaje nuevo, además de los que las personas les enviaban, donde les decían que les gustaba su trabajo y les daban aliento; que provenía de un usuario llamado "Enjambre" donde al dar una medio leía, se trataba de hacer algo juntos y que era muy importante la participación de ellos. Oro de Neta se quedó un rato en blanco, pensando que si era realidad eso que acababa de leer.

-Lo Blondo...- dijo, -¿Te gustaría trabajar con alguien más?- La chica lo miró sorprendida -¿A qué te refieres?-, -A que si te gustaría trabajar con otra banda, por ejemplo.- le contestó mientras volvía a leer el mensaje con calma. -Pues... no estaría mal, creo ¿por qué?-. Terminó de leer. -Porque nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de una banda llamada "Enjambre" que por lo que dice, están muy interesados en trabajar con nosotros para un sencillo. Pero especialmente contigo.

Lo Blondo se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Oro de Neta y buscó con sus ojos el mensaje y empezó a leer por su cuenta. En eso, Bonnz! entró en el cuarto y miró que ésos dos estaban muy atentos a la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó algo preocupado. Dejó la bebida de Lo Blondo a un lado de ella y la de él, la bebió disfrutando cada trago. Lo Blondo seguía leyendo, tratando de procesar el mensaje y al imaginarse el trabajar con otros que no sean sus compañeros de banda. -Que quieren que Lo Blondo trabaje con una banda llamada Enjambre, para el sencillo que sacarán.- Contestó Oro de Neta. -¿Qué piensas hacer, Lo Blondo? ¿Los vas a ayudar?- Preguntó curioso el baterista, -Pues... ¿puedes buscar imágenes de la banda?- dirigiéndose a Oro de Neta, el cual asintió. Los tres se acercaron a la pantalla poniendo atención a cada integrante de la banda. Encontraron una imagen donde decía "El segundo es felino" donde al parecer era su disco más reciente.

La banda habló un poco sobre el cómo sería el trabajo que haría Lo Blondo y de qué trataba el sencillo. Entre esas dudas pasó el tiempo y eso anunciaba que debían continuar un rato más antes de ir a descansar. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para dormir. Bonnz! escuchó por unos minutos música antes de dormir, Oro de Neta trataba de acomodarse en su cama; buscando un lugar cómodo. Lo Blondo ya estaba acostada pensando en el mensaje que recibieron y en aceptarlo o no.

_\- - - - - Al otro lado de México - - - - -_

-Oye... ¿y sí crees que nos vayan a decir que aceptan?- preguntó Luis, decidido a dormir. Al parecer, el girar lo había relajado. -Espero que sí. Siento que la voz que tiene ella sonaría muy bien con el tema.- contestó Rafael decidido.

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugar para descansar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dormían en un lugar que no estuviera andando, así que muchos aprovecharon para disfrutar más de su estancia ahí.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, solo el pequeño sonido de algo por crecer.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su opinión y una que otra crítica constructiva. Al igual que Rafael, espero encontrar a más personas que les guste ésta pareja._

_Pasen bien su día ( o)/ _


End file.
